


It Takes You Away

by mag_lex



Series: Series 11...but Thasmin [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor figure out how to escape the parallel universe they find themselves in. With a bit of help from one another...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Series 11...but Thasmin [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578505
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	It Takes You Away

The Doctor closed the door behind her with a click. 

The moment it was shut, Yaz breathed a sigh of relief. She instantly felt safer with the door closed. The logical side of her brain told her that the wood wouldn’t do much to protect her from whatever lay outside - regardless of how benign the environment seemed - but being inside a closed space with only the Doctor for company was infinitely comforting. She liked when they were alone together.

“Where actually are we?” she asked, figuring that was as good a place to start as any. 

“I have no idea,” the Doctor muttered, starting to pace. Yaz recognised it as her trademark thinking move and bit her lip, knowing better than to interrupt. But something was nagging at her, an uneasy sensation that sent a shiver up her spine. Yaz could feel the hairs at the nape of her neck stand on end and couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. She stared at her own reflection in the mirror, relieved to find nobody but herself looking back. 

“How can we pass through a mirror?” she asked, raising her hand to touch the surface and yanking it back when she remembered that it was no normal mirror, at all. 

“It’s a portal, Yaz. My best guess? We’re standing in a parallel universe,” the Doctor shrugged.

“How is that even possible?” Yaz asked. “How can we have travelled from one universe to another? And how can there even be another universe?”

“There can be multiple, in theory. A multiverse. But I imagine that doesn’t make this any easier to digest,” the Doctor winced. “Although, you never know, and this is pretty cool when you think about it - there might even be other versions of us here!”

The Doctor’s smile did nothing to assuage Yaz’s fear, which continued to nag at her like a restless relative. 

“Like Grace, downstairs? And Trine?” Seeing Grace again had been a shock to say the least. Yaz wondered what Graham made of it all because she was still reeling and he must be even more confused than she was.

“Yep,” the Doctor nodded, frowning as she probably considered the same thing. “Although I’m sure that’s not actually Grace.”

“Then...Doctor...is any of this real? Are we real, right now? Or are we just reflections?”

The Doctor stopped pacing. 

“Yes, we’re real. I mean, as far as I can tell. As far as we can ever know anything is real.”

Yaz shook her head. “I don’t mean in a philosophical way. How did we even get here? And if parallel universes exist, why do we never normally see them?”

“We crossed through the antizone, Yaz. The buffer that keeps our universe safe.”

“But are we safe here?”

Yaz couldn’t help but think of the flesh moths they’d encountered on their journey, and the thought that they might need to try and get past them again was not appealing in the slightest. But even worse was the fact that they might be trapped on the wrong side of a mirror, forever.

Yaz wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very small and very lost. More than anything, she needed the reassurance that only the Doctor could provide. And words weren’t going to cut it. She needed to feel something other than cold terror. She needed the Doctor.

“Doctor, I’m scared.”

The Doctor stopped pacing, face falling as she realised something was wrong. 

“Yaz. My Yaz. Come here.”

Slender arms wrapped around Yaz’s shoulders, scooping her up into a warm embrace. Yaz laid her ear against the Doctor’s chest, needing to hear the reassuring thumps of her hearts. The familiar, faint aroma of engine oil was comforting and Yaz breathed it in like oxygen, letting her breathing settle as she absorbed the comfort the Doctor provided. 

The first time she’d felt this kind of connection to the Doctor, back in Alabama, the Doctor had forgotten it entirely, her memory erased by regeneration energy. But since then they’d navigated to this point, encountering a Pting and Morax along the way and coming out on the other side even stronger than ever. But now...Yaz wasn’t so sure they were going to get out of this. The mirror looked pretty solid and it was their only link to the universe she knew. That, and the Doctor herself.

Yaz moved her hands further south, holding the Doctor close against her. 

“I don’t want to let you go,” she admitted. “You feel so real.”

“You never need to let me go,” the Doctor replied, sweeping hair away from Yaz’s cheek. Her touch was gentle, but her fingers left warmth where they brushed against skin. They hadn’t touched each other intimately since the events of Alabama but they’d been slowly and surely meandering their way back to this point and the pressure was immense. Yaz gazed at the Doctor, trying to get a read on her.

“Are you not scared?” Yaz realised her question could be interpreted in more ways than one but she had to know. She had to know she wasn’t alone in this.

“Honestly? I’m genuinely terrified.” 

The Doctor laid a palm on Yaz's cheek, her thumb gently brushing the corner of Yaz's mouth. It tingled, and it gave Yaz an idea. 

"Then let's help each other feel safe."

Yaz raised shaking hands to slide the Doctor's coat from her shoulders. The Doctor stood still, not moving a muscle or making a sound. Just watching Yaz as she familiarised herself. 

“Even your hair is parted differently,” Yaz murmured, tucking some of the Doctor’s hair behind her ear before she finally leaned in for a gentle kiss. They'd done this more than a few times now and the familiar touch of the Doctor's lips against her own was tangible, but within seconds, Yaz wanted more. She needed to feel something stronger. 

She cast a sideways glance at the mirror next to them, cursing its existence. 

“Is that us we’re looking at?” she asked. The Doctor’s hair was parted differently in the reflection - of course it was - but Yaz couldn’t help but think they were looking at their counterparts on the other side; that they were looking through a window, not a mirror. 

“That’s us, Yaz. I’ll prove it to you. Just watch.”

Yaz’s first thought - that the Doctor would pull a silly face - dissolved when the Doctor’s hands instead rested on her shoulders, turning her gently so that she faced the mirror face-on. Those hands then moved to tug on her jacket, easing it from her shoulders. Yaz watched as the move was mirrored by their reflections. 

“So far, so good,” she observed, wondering where the Doctor was going with this.

“You want to know what’s real, don’t you, Yaz?” the Doctor asked. Yaz nodded. “Think back. Think back to how you felt in Alabama in 1955.”

Yaz’s breath caught in her chest. They hadn’t talked about that night but it was impossible to forget. The Doctor’s mouth had been between her legs, driving her to distraction while she knelt before her on a bathroom floor. 

“I remember,” Yaz murmured. 

“Picture it in your mind,” the Doctor continued, lifting Yaz’s jumper and easing it over her head. “Try and recall how it felt.”

The Doctor’s hands reached for the waistband of her jeans, deftly unbuttoning them. The sound of the zipper was loud in the room and set Yaz's heart racing as she stripped the jeans off, standing in front of a fully clothed Doctor in nothing but her underwear, bared to her gaze. If she hadn't felt vulnerable before she certainly did now, but something in the Doctor’s expression gave her pause. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, as if she was truly looking at her for the first time. 

“You were saying?” Yaz asked, feeling her confidence return as she watched the Doctor react to her body. She could see herself in the mirror, see the definition of muscles she’d developed thanks to regular gym trips and work fitness training. Even her scars were the same, and Yaz could see the one on her knee from a particularly bad fall when she was a kid. 

“I...I was saying. What was I saying?”

Yaz’s laugh was cut short as the Doctor’s hands trailed up her stomach, cupping her breasts through her bra. 

“Oh, yes, that’s right. Watch me.”

The Doctor tilted her head, sweeping aside Yaz’s hair from her neck with one hand before kissing the skin it had previously hidden. Yaz gasped at the soft touch, then the pressure of the Doctor’s fingers undoing the clasp of her bra. The moment the garment was released, nimble fingers guided the straps down her arms. The Doctor let it fall to the floor, replacing the material with her hands and using her thumb to trace Yaz’s nipples, which instantly hardened with her touch.

“You feel that?” she murmured. Yaz couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her and let out an affirmative response that spurred the Doctor on.

Careful hands skimmed over her ribs, resting there momentarily. 

“That’s you, breathing. It’s subconscious, I know, but your brain is doing that for you. Breathing in, and out.”

Yaz watched the Doctor’s hands rise and fall with her breaths, which had started to tremble. 

“I wish I’d done this earlier,” the Doctor murmured, and Yaz locked eyes with her in the mirror. “Maybe we’ll need to repeat this when we get home.”

_ Home _ .

Yaz clung to the thought while the Doctor’s hands resumed their path downwards, thumbs sliding under the waistband of her knickers. For once she’d worn a nice pair, not the practical ones she normally wore on their adventures, and she sent silent thanks to whoever was listening because the Doctor’s expression of delight when she encountered lace was memorable to say the least.

“Are these for me?”

Yaz had briefly considered the Doctor when she’d picked them out that morning. She nodded, briefly, then watched as the Doctor tugged lightly. A hand boldly slid over the front of them, pressing lightly where Yaz’s legs met. She leaned back into the Doctor’s touch as fingertips started to stroke the material there. It was damp within seconds. The Doctor sighed against her neck as she felt evidence of Yaz’s arousal against her fingers. 

Yaz could only watch, wordlessly, as the Doctor's hand eased under the material. Her knuckles strained against the fabric and Yaz shuddered when she finally felt fingertips touch her bare skin, sliding down to caress her more intimately and coat themselves in her arousal. The moment the Doctor touched passed briefly over her clit, Yaz felt her knees threaten to buckle.

“Mind if I get you out of them?”

Yaz nodded again, swallowing hard as the scrap of material was tugged down her thighs, the Doctor following with her hands and ending on her knees. Yaz fought the urge to turn around when hair tickled the backs of her bare thighs, and then jumped when warm lips followed, kissing the skin while strong hands slid up the sides of her legs. When those lips approached her backside Yaz tensed, but the Doctor's hands were marvellously distracting as they gripped her hips, keeping her steady.

_ When did the Doctor get so smooth?  _ Yaz felt a flutter of panic when her original thoughts came crashing back through, making her question what was real. But then gangly arms shot out as the Doctor tried to regain her balance on her way back up and Yaz knew she was safe. 

“Got a bit light-headed,” the Doctor confessed, seeming more flustered than Yaz had ever seen her. 

“Did you want to move this to the bed?” Yaz asked. “It would probably stop either of us falling over.”

“Yasmin Khan. You speak my language.”

Fingers intertwined with her own and tugged. Yaz couldn’t help but laugh when the Doctor started to disrobe in a hurry, throwing layers of clothing all over the floor. She was like a hurricane, one that Yaz had to keep at arm’s length until the imminent danger had abated. Except now that she was half-undressed, all Yaz wanted to do was get up close and touch all of the newly naked skin. 

“Hold on,” she insisted, grabbing a hold of the Doctor’s arms mid-flight. “You’re going to take an eye out.”

“I knew those braces were a bad idea,” she huffed, even more flustered than before.

“Better than fishnets,” Yaz smirked, remembering the Doctor’s attempts at picking out clothes when they first met. “Although I’m glad to see you kept the bra.”

Yaz ran a finger underneath the strap, eyes picking out the stars printed on the fabric. 

“It kind of feels like we’ve come full circle,” she murmured, freeing the Doctor from its confines. 

“How’d you mean?” the Doctor asked, puffing her hair out of her face as she brought her arms back down to her sides. 

“Well...I helped you dress, before. And now...I’m removing your clothes instead.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as Yaz started to slide her underwear down her legs, using a hand to balance on Yaz’s shoulder as she stepped out of them. 

“The parallels seem appropriate,” she mused, and before Yaz could formulate a response the Doctor had given her a gentle push back onto the mattress, practically pouncing on her mere moments later. She held herself above Yaz, arms tensing as she braced them on either side of Yaz’s body. 

“We don’t have to be quiet this time, do we?” she asked, lowering herself so that she could access Yaz’s neck with her mouth. At the first touch of the Doctor’s breasts against her own, Yaz arched into the contact, moaning softly. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” the Doctor murmured, moving her head so fluidly that Yaz could barely keep track of what she was up to. She focused instead on the feelings, the way the Doctor was setting off every nerve ending she could to remind her that this was real. It felt like she was coordinating a firework display using only her mouth and hands, and Yaz had no choice but to observe a master at work. 

“Feel familiar?” the Doctor asked, pausing in her task to check in. 

“Kinda,” Yaz agreed. “But better.”

“Oh? I’m 96% positive it’s about to get even better,” the Doctor breathed, returning her attention to Yaz’s chest. When teeth gently grazed her nipple Yaz slid her hand into the hair at the nape of the Doctor’s neck, holding her there. 

“Fuck,” she sighed, wrapping her leg around the Doctor’s hip to keep her close. After so long without her intimate touch, Yaz longed for it. She could feel the solid warmth of the Doctor’s body between her legs, pressing right up against where she needed her most, but it wasn’t quite enough. The Doctor could no doubt feel how wet she was where their bare skin touched.

“Not that I’m complaining, but do you think you could…”

Yaz trailed off, hoping the Doctor would get the gist. 

“What?” she asked, before teasing the underside of Yaz’s breast with her lips. 

“You’re driving me mad,” Yaz huffed, resisting the urge to put her hands on the Doctor’s shoulders and push her downwards. Whatever the Doctor was trying to prove, it was working - Yaz had never been so wound up in her life, nor had she ever been so in tune with what her body was telling her. 

“All part of the plan,” the Doctor hummed, outlining a rib with her tongue. 

Yaz could feel heat where they were pressed together, and when the Doctor bodily shifted in between her thighs she tilted her head back to see that they’d steamed up the window above the bed.

“I know you’re a big fan of a plan, Doctor, but I think you’ve proved your point,” Yaz sighed, relieved when the Doctor finally moved on. 

“I love being right,” she smirked, shuffling down the bed so that her head was right where Yaz needed it most. Except rather than doing anything, the Doctor just lay there, frowning slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” Yaz asked, feeling embarrassment lessen her arousal as she looked down. She’d have closed her legs if the Doctor hadn’t been between them.

“Just figuring out a plan of attack.” But before Yaz could hurry her up, the Doctor sealed her lips around Yaz’s clit and tugged, leaving her speechless. 

“Fucking hell,” Yaz moaned, shifting her leg so that her foot came to rest on the Doctor’s lower back as she clenched the sheets. This was certainly much better than a manky bathroom in Alabama. And when a warm tongue started to flicker rhythmically over her clit, Yaz was certain she’d come quicker than she ever had. 

Her whole nervous system was alive and firing a constant message of pleasure to her brain. Yaz looked down to see the Doctor lapping at her, eyes closed, and then beyond her to the mirror across the room. She could see the Doctor in it, lying between her legs, and she couldn't look away. When the Doctor shifted, spreading her own legs slightly, Yaz could see a hint of slick arousal between them, pink and swollen folds begging to be explored by her mouth. Yaz swallowed hard. This was real. It had to be. It felt too good not to be.

Fingers slid inside her - Yaz couldn’t tell how many, only that she stretched around them like she was made to, and her head fell back to the pillow as she cried out at the sensation of being filled so neatly. The Doctor was no longer messing around, that much was obvious, and Yaz regretted her request to speed things up because her body was no longer under her control. That loss of control was less familiar and Yaz felt that panic flare to life again as she felt the wave starting to crest, her heart pounding in her chest as the Doctor obliterated her. Adrenaline only served to hurry the wave, and Yaz could distantly hear herself crying out as the Doctor pushed and pushed hard, not letting up the relentless pressure on her clit for one second. It hit Yaz like a freight train and she came with a shout, shuddering as sheer pleasure decimated her senses.

Yaz had no idea what happened after that, other than when she opened her eyes the Doctor was lying with her, holding her to her chest.

“Yaz? Are you alright?”

“What...yeah. Yeah. What happened?”

“I’m not sure,” the Doctor admitted. “I think you might have enjoyed that though.”

“You could say that,” Yaz breathed, feeling utterly boneless. Sensation was returning to her limbs, though, and with it, a renewed sense of purpose. She could feel the Doctor shifting her legs, clearly struggling to stay still as she pressed her thighs together. 

"You did a pretty decent job of reminding me how good you are at that.”

The Doctor grinned. 

“So. Convinced that you are, actually, you?”

“Yep.” Yaz nodded, feeling reassured. 

“You’re here with me, Yaz. And we’ll get back. I just need to figure out how.”

“I know something that should kick your brain into gear,” Yaz murmured, pushing herself up on shaking arms. 

“Take it easy, we have time. Well, a bit of time,” the Doctor amended, scrunching her face up when she remembered the dilemma they were in.

“Don’t worry, Doctor. I just need to move over a little first.”

Yaz looked behind her to make sure there was a headboard, then made a show of fluffing up a pillow before letting her head come to rest on it. The look of confusion on the Doctor’s face was priceless.

“Come here,” Yaz said, holding out her hands and waiting for the Doctor to hold them before she guided her. 

“Put your knees by my ears.”

The Doctor frowned again. “We aren’t playing Twister, Yaz, are we? I wouldn’t normally say no to a game, but-”

“No, we’re not playing Twister. It’s about time I got to do this,” she murmured, reaching for the Doctor’s arse when she was close enough and tugging so that she was kneeling over her mouth.

Realisation dawned. 

“Ohhhh. This is new,” the Doctor explained, gazing downwards. 

“You might want to hold on,” Yaz warned, giving her a moment to stabilise herself before she gripped the Doctor’s hips and tugged her downwards. 

"Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed, fingers grasping the wood. "Wow. Great idea, Yaz. Ten points."

Yaz didn't answer, too engrossed in tracing the Doctor's folds with her tongue. She tasted sweeter than Yaz had expected and she smelled incredible. Yaz couldn't get enough and when the tip of her tongue worked its way inside, seeking out the source of the Doctor's arousal, she briefly wondered if she'd died and gone to heaven because the sound the Doctor made in response was too glorious to be real. The feel of warm muscle clenching around her tongue made Yaz moan, loudly, but the sound was lost beneath the noises the Doctor was starting to make. 

"Always wondered what that felt like," the Doctor gasped, and Yaz remembered just how much she'd struggled to stay quiet the last time they'd slept together. But she had more important things to worry about than how loud they were being; time was clearly of the essence, especially if they wanted to keep their activities private, because the longer they were away from the others the harder it would be to explain. 

She slipped her hand underneath her own mouth, nudging the Doctor's thighs apart a little to make room for her to work, and without drawing things out, slid two fingers inside as she latched onto the Doctor's clit with her lips. She knew she wouldn't be as good as the Doctor at this, but she had to try. 

The Doctor shuddered above her, wordless sounds of pleasure falling from her lips as she started to grind herself against Yaz's face. 

"Harder," she muttered, and Yaz looked up, up beyond subtly heaving breasts to the Doctor's expression, which was screwed up in pleasure. 

Yaz started to fuck her harder, delighting in the way the Doctor rode her fingers and tongue to help get herself off. But she gave as good as she got and redoubled her efforts to bring the Doctor to a powerful climax as quickly as she could. Her jaw had started to ache from mouthing at the Doctor so enthusiastically but there was no way she could stop now, not when the Doctor was making sounds like that. 

"That's it, that's it, it's coming to me."

Yaz paused briefly, wondering what the Doctor was talking about. 

"Don't stop," the Doctor moaned, knuckles now white from her grip on the headboard. "Don't you dare stop, Yasmin Khan."

The use of her full name jolted Yaz back into action. 

"I figured it out," the Doctor panted. "I understand."

Yaz still wasn't sure if the Doctor was referring to the problem they were trying to solve or if she was getting to grips with being eaten out for the first time but either way, the end result was positive. She tried to ignore the part of her brain wanting to know more and kept her mouth busy between the Doctor's legs instead, feeling her free fingers brush against her now-damp chin as she fucked up and into the woman sitting astride her mouth. 

The Doctor was so wet that not only was Yaz's chin slick, her fingers were, too, and she could hear them vividly as they slid inside. The sound prompted a renewed attack on the Doctor's clit with her tongue, adding pressure where she knew it would work, now, and feeling warm thighs clench around her head in response.

"You're a genius," the Doctor groaned, hips stopping their fluid motion as she abruptly frozen in place. "I think I'm-"

The Doctor made a keening cry, followed by a sob of pleasure as she came, contracting tightly around the fingers inside her as Yaz eased her attack on her clit, only stopping when the Doctor slumped over her. 

She moved her leg with surprising grace, carefully easing herself off Yaz's face before she less gracefully shuffled down the bed to lie next to her. The mattress bounced when she plonked herself onto it, breathing hard.

"Yasmin Khan, did I mention you’re a genius?' she panted, and Yaz was delighted to see how fucked out she looked. Her cheeks were pink, her hair was wild, and her eyes raked over Yaz like she was memorising her. A thumb came to rest on Yaz's lower lip, gently swiping it to remove some of the arousal that lingered.

"You might have done," Yaz breathed, feeling another spike of arousal when the Doctor's pink tongue flicked across the skin of her thumb, tasting herself. This time, it would have to wait.

"That really did the trick, in more ways than one."

"So...are you saying that the next time we find ourselves with an impossible problem, I just need to bring you off?"

The Doctor stared at her for a moment like she was actively considering the possibility.

"I'm not being serious," Yaz amended, although secretly she would have loved to do that.

"That's true, there aren't often spare beds lying around," the Doctor frowned. 

Yaz cupped her cheek. 

"But we can make up for it after. If you like."

She bit her lip as she waited for the Doctor to cotton on.

"I do," the Doctor smiled, leaning in for a kiss and humming as she tasted herself. They lay there quietly for a moment afterwards, settling.

"Oh! How could I forget. I said you did the trick, Yaz - whatever you did fired all my cylinders. I remembered something that might make sense of all this. I've told you about the Solitract, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Twitter @_mag_lex.
> 
> My fics are now on WordPress at maglexfic.wordpress.com. You should be able to subscribe there to all my new ones, since I won't be posting any new fics to Ao3 for the foreseeable future :)


End file.
